


無明の水

by BasilLeaves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: チアルートはなぜ視界の光を失ったのか、ベイズはなぜ信仰を失ったのか。捏造に満ちた長めの物語。





	1. 湯浴み

**Author's Note:**

> このフィクは私(@blueeyeschir)のTLにいらっさる絵描き様のツイートから始まりました。こちらです。
> 
> \-----  
> おりょう @deepred_D 
> 
> チアは自分で湯浴みするだろうしその程度の事は苦もなく自分で出来るだろうけどベイズがせこせこ体拭いてやりそう。チアに「お前もついでに体を拭け」って言われても「やなこった」って拒否するベイズだけど「その汚れた体で私を抱くのか？」ってニヤッとされたら仕方なく自分も体拭くね？？？  
> \-----
> 
> 拭くよねー！ でも、もし拭かなかったとしたら？ それはなぜ？ というのが私の妄想の始まりで、その捏造に満ちた長い長い結果が以下になります。

久々の湯浴みだった。チアルートは狭い湯舟の中で可能な限り肢体を伸ばし、視覚以外は鋭すぎるいくつかの感覚をゆるゆると解放して、肌にあたる熱い湯の感触を存分に楽しんでいた。ジェダのような砂漠の衛星では、言うまでもなく水は貴重である。自宅に浴室を持つ市民はほとんどいないため、湯浴みは湯屋を利用する。浴槽の置かれた個室が並ぶ湯屋で、浴槽の大きさと時間で個室を賃借りするのである。

久しぶりの稼ぎで酒でも買おうというベイズに、チアルートは風呂をねだった。ベイズは曖昧な顔をしてうなずいた。チアルートの生計である辻の占い見では、風呂に入れるような稼ぎはなかなか残らない。酒や肉や、時折の贅沢はたいてい、用心棒兼殺し屋ベイズの、あまり口外できない仕事が入ったあとの楽しみだった。

「お前もついでに体を拭け」「やなこった」 布きれを手渡されそうになり、風呂嫌いのベイズは即座にそれを拒否した。ジェダでは定期的に風呂に入る習慣を持つものは稀である。都市の住民はさすがに産湯を使うが、ジェダ城塞の周囲の遊牧民には、砂丘にに生まれ落ちては砂を産湯とし、やがて砂丘に埋められゆくその日まで、一度たりとも体を洗わずにいるものがいくらもいた。ベイズはその遊牧民の出身だった。

「その汚れた体で、今夜私を抱くのか？」 と、チアルートはにやっと笑った。その時だった。

だしぬけに表情を消したベイズが、ぞっとするほど冷たい光をたたえた眼で、背後からチアルートの耳に口を寄せた。 「抱いてやるさ。フォースに身も心も捧げたはずの誰かさんのおきれいな体を、ぐっちゃぐちゃに汚してやる。フォースがお前に何をしてくれるか、あとで体で思い知ればいい」

言い捨ててそのまま立ち上がり、音を立ててドアを閉めると、足音が遠ざかっていった。

ほんのときおり、どこまでも自分に寛容なベイズが一瞬で気短で冷酷な殺し屋に戻ることがある。そのことを、チアルートは常には忘れているのだった。そのたびに、ベイズの傷が未だ癒えていないということにチアルート自身もまた傷つく。彼はそれでも顔色ひとつ変えずに体を清め続けながら、ベイズが思いあたったに違いない十数年前の記憶を、微かな胸の痛みとともに思い起こしていた。


	2. 神託

「東の僧院と西の神殿から同じ神託が返ってきたらしいぞ」  
「それは、もう半世紀ほどもなかった事態だな」  
「南の修道院と、北の巫女たちへも早馬を飛ばしたらしい」

学僧たちのざわめきが聞こえる。ジェダの城塞都市のはずれに位置し、フォースへの信仰を司るジェダ寺院は、騒然としていた。寺院奥深くの間でほそぼそと密かに続けられている宣託が、数十年ぶりに「諾」と出たのだった。フォースが肉体の供物を求めていると。

フォースへの生きた捧げ物として選ばれた僧は、フォースを受ける器としての肉体を完成させるために、その視力を捧げるのだという。カイバークリスタルの破片を眼球に埋め込み、この世を見ず、ただフォースのみを視る眼を得るのだ。だが選ばれた者の誰しもがその視覚を得られるわけではない。多くは無為に光を失い、その後の人生を無明に過ごすこととなる。ただフォースに真に選ばれし者のみが、曙の空の白さにも似たうす青いの瞳を得て、フォースとつながるのだと言われていた。

扉を蹴破るように飛び込んできたベイズの声は、まるで悲鳴だった。

「チア、なぜおまえが！」

暗闇で椅子に座り込んでいたチアルートは、ぼんやりとした表情でベイズを振り返った。

「やあ、ベイズ。戻ったか」

「おまえ、知っているのか!?」

「知ってるさ」 チアルートは投げやりな声で答えた。「年貢の納め時だな。おれのようなろくでなしがいつまでも寺のタダ飯を食えるほどには、世の中は甘くなかったらしい」

フォースへの生きた捧げ物の候補として選ばれた青年は、十八の歳を迎えた、あるいはこれから迎える前後の若い修行僧ばかり七名いたという。彼らの髪が一房ずつ、西へ東へと送られた。東の僧院と西の神殿はぴたりと同じ僧の髪を選り分け、そっくり同じ神託を添えて返した。「ジェダ歴四六〇〇の年の雨季に月を満たずして産気づいた若い母が、自身の生命と引き換えにこの世に産み落とした小柄な男子を、フォースは求めておられる」と。

「おれは、選ばれるならおれだと思っていた」 ベイズが愕然とした顔でつぶやいた。

「縁起でもないことを言うなよ、ベイズ」 チアルートは乾いた声で笑った。「おまえみたいに、武僧としても学僧としても将来が約束された、しかも家柄のいいやつを、そんなもったいないことに使うはずないだろ。だがな」

チアルートは言葉を切った。「だが正直なところ、おれが選ばれるとも思っていなかったよ。ウィルズの守護者の、次期筆頭候補のおれがな。この世におれのような男の使い所は、そこしか無いと思っていたのだが」

チアルートの武芸は寺院の老若問わず僧たち皆の認めるところだった。小柄を侮った相手のいずれもが地の砂を舐めた。棒術もライトボウも、いずれをとっても同年代はおろか、上の世代の僧たちにも並ぶものがなかった。射撃のみはベイズに劣ったが、これはあらゆる銃がフォースの正統の教えに基づくものではないため、僧院の武芸としては一段劣るものとみなされていたし、チアルート自身も魂無き道具に魅力は覚えていなかった。彼らの師匠に当たる老僧はこの兄弟弟子二人をことのほか愛し、自身の持てる技能のすべてを伝えようと、ふたりに精進を強いた。また、ふたりはよくそれに応えた。とくに武芸に秀でたものが命ぜられるウィルズの守護者筆頭の座は、長らく任命者なしの空席となっていたが、ゆくゆくはチアルートがそれを拝任するであろうことは、すでに衆目の一致する予想であった。

「こういうくだらんことにはなあ、もっと役に立たんやつがうまいこと選ばれるもんだろうがよ。学もなければ腕もたたん、それこそロクに水汲みもできないやつがいくらでもいるだろう。」

「チア、逃げよう」 ベイズが切羽詰った声で言った。

チアルートは黙ったままベイズを見つめたた。ベイズは続けた。「おれの部族になら、お前をかくまってもらえるはずだ。おれと義母の仲は悪くない。弟はおれの言う事ならなんでも聞く」

ベイズは城塞の外で遊牧を営む部族の出で、先代の首領の長男だった。父親が、亡くなった正妻の後に迎えた後添いに生まれた次男にあとを継がせたがっていることを機敏に察し、十代になるかならぬかのうちに自ら廃嫡を申し出て、僧院へ移ってきたのだった。寺院では早くからその聡明さを見出され、ウィルズの守護者としてと同時に、学僧としての将来をも嘱望されていた。父親はベイズを僧院に送った後ほどなく亡くなり、部族の長の地位はベイズの弟が継いて、母親が彼の後見をしているという。

「義母は、おれがここに来る前には泣いて地に付して礼を言った。その後もおれ名義で寺院への喜捨を欠かさない。そのせいで、おれは気にせずいくらでも書物を取り寄せることができる。義母も弟もおまえを悪くは扱わんだろう」

「信仰厚き遊牧民が、背教者を歓迎するってか」 チアルートは唇を歪めて笑った。「ベイズ、おれに何かあったら、守護者筆頭はおまえだ。いいな」

「チア、しかし」 ベイズはなおも追いすがった。

「何も言うな」 言い捨てて薄暗い部屋を出ると、ジェダの灼熱の日差しがチアルートの眼に刺さった。ふとめまいに似た感覚を覚えて足を止めたチアルートのもとに、身なりのいい小太りの男が寺院の柱の間を縫うようにして小走りで走りより、そのままチアルートの足元に身を投げた。遅れて部屋を出たベイズが、足元の男を胡散臭げに見下ろした。ベイズはその男に見覚えがあった。祈祷のたびに抱えきれないほどの花と結構な額の喜捨を持参し、儀式や説法のあいだずっと、チアルートを盗み見している男だった。無論、チアルート自身はそんなことには何も気づいていない。

「チアルート様に幸あれ！ チアルート様の歩みがフォースとともにあらんことを！」

ちっ、とベイズは舌打しをした。すでに噂は信者の間にも広まりつつあるようだった。チアルートは男を一顧だにせず、熱に浮かされたような足取りでその場を立ち去った。

 


	3. 供物

北と南から早馬が帰った。正院の中庭にそのまま駆け込んだ乗り手はそこで馬を乗り捨て、奥の院へ駆け込んだ。寺院全体がひっそりと静まり返った。供物が、選ばれたのだった。

 

供物はすみやかに奥の院へ移され、以後世俗の塵とは隔絶した寺院の修行場のさらにその奥で、儀式の日までを過ごすことになる。ベイズはすでに何日も、チアルートに会えずにいた。武芸の鍛錬も、経典の研究にも、もちろんなんの身も入っていなかった。周囲は最も親しかった兄弟子の心境を察し、ベイズの前ではその話題を避けた。彼は歩きながらも柱を蹴り、音を立てて扉を叩き閉め、読みもしないままに広げていた書物を後ろに放り出しては、吠えた。

「ベイズ、そなたの気はわかるが、そう荒れるでない」

「お師様」

ベイズは慌てて立ち上がった。白髯の老僧が足音を立てぬままに近づいていたことに、上の空の彼は全く気づいていなかった。

「あれが選ばれたことは、わしにとっても、そう、痛恨の極みであったと言うてもよい。人生の最後にようやくめぐり合うた、いずれわしの武芸のすべてを継承できるはずの弟子を、みすみす取り上げられてしまうとはのう…。」

「わたしは…、私はチアルートに逐電を勧めたのです」

「ほう」 老僧は意外でもない顔でベイズを見た。「聞かんかったことにしておいてやろう。話せ」

「言下に断られました。…あいつは覚悟を決めている。なぜだ。なぜなんだ。フォースの信仰など鼻でせせら笑っていた男なのに」

老僧は惻隠の情を込めた視線でちらりとベイズを見やった。

「あれは…、おまえが選ばれやせぬかと、ずっと気を揉んでおったのだ」

「チアルートが？ まさか」

まるで思っても見なかった言葉に、ベイズは目を見張った。

「兄弟子の信仰心は折り紙付きだ、武芸にも学問にも、人格的にも優れている。おまえが信仰の象徴に選ばれれば、人々のフォースへの帰依はいっそう厚いものになろう、そう考える爺さん連中がおってもおかしくはない、とな」

「チアがそんなことを…」

「おまえとて、髪を一房切られたとき、相応の覚悟はあったのであろう。何事にも考えの足りん弟弟子とて、同様の覚悟はあったのだぞ。神託が帰った晩、あれは夜更けにわしの僧坊の窓から忍び込んでわしに詰問した。選ばれたものが失踪した場合、残りの者から次の供物が選ばれるのかと」

ベイズは師を凝視した。この師のもとで二人は育ち、切磋琢磨し、本当の兄弟のように過ごしたのだった。その自分に見えていないことがあったことを、ベイズはひどく恥じた。

「わしは、知らんと答えざるをえなかった。寺院の歴史で、そんな不祥事は聞いたことがない。だが無いとも言えんだろう」

くっと唇を噛み締めたベイズに向かって、老僧は諭すように付け足した。「あれは産み落とされたその日にジェダの路上で托鉢中のわしに拾われたみなしご、寺院で育ち、寺院で学び、今ここにフォースへの供物へと選ばれた身。すでに宿命を受け入れておる。儀式の後には、チアルートはジェダにおける信仰の象徴となるだろう。ベイズ、おまえはそのチアルートを支えるのだ。ジェダ寺院の指導者となり、またウィルズの守護者となって、チアルートを生涯護るがよい」

「…それが、私の人生の意味であれば、師よ」

「ウィルズの守護者筆頭の座を、そなたに与える。チアルートを護ってやれ」

ベイズはがっくりと頭を垂れた。

 

 

供物の儀式は数日後に迫っていた。少なくとも表面上は、憑き物が落ちたように平常の挙措を取り戻したベイズを、周囲は陰で流石とも冷酷とも評した。

ある日、書物を司る所管の僧に頼まれ、ジェダの市街地の古書店で古い典礼について言及のある書物を探していると、同門の学僧に声をかけられた。少し年かさの、穏やかな顔つきの痩せた男だった。「もはや落ち着かれたか。この度のことは、そう、めでたくもお気の毒であったな」

市内の商家の出だという男は、誰に対しても丁寧な口調を欠かさないという評判だった。立ったまま読みさしていた書物をぱたりと閉じて男を見やったベイズと並ぶと、同じ程の背丈があるその男は、やにわにベイズの耳元に口を寄せ、低い声で聞き捨てならぬことをささやいた。「だがベイズ殿にとっては、それもまたよかったのではないか」

「どういう意味だ」

ゆらりと怒気を揺らめかせながら、ベイズは低い声で問いただした。

「チアルート殿はこれで生涯おぬしだけのものになるぞ、と言っている」

ベイズはいきなり心の奥底を見透かされたように感じ、ぞくりとした。

「…失礼、言葉が過ぎた」

男は体を反らせるようにしてベイズから離れた。そのままベイズの内心の狼狽を測るかのように無遠慮な視線を這わせていたが、ため息を付いて目を閉じ、男のふだんの口調に戻った。「ベイズ殿、すまぬ。口が過ぎた。かの人に心奪われた痴れ者のたわごとと思うて、ご寛恕めされよ」

「あんたが何を言ってるのかわからんが、おれには何も聞こえなかった。それでよかろう」

「ベイズ殿のような方がそばにおられるとは、チアルート殿の僥倖よ」

相手の真意を計りかねたベイズが黙ったまま相手をみつめていると、男はもう一度同じ言葉を繰り返した。「チアルート殿の僥倖よ」 そして軽く目礼をすると身を翻し、古書店から去っていった。

ベイズは書物を再び開き、視線を落としたが、もはや脳裏には一行たりとも意味が入ってくることはなかった。

 

 

その夜、ベイズは昼間の古書店でささやかれた言葉を反芻して眠れなかった。眠れない夜はこれまでに幾度ともなくあった。そのたびに悩まされるのが、夢ともうつつともつかぬベイズの脳裏で、昼間の自制心のタガがはずれたいつもの妄想だった。そもそもこれが原因で、深夜までの勉学を理由に同房だったチアルートを遠ざけ、眠る部屋を別々としたのだ。

組手を取れば十に八度は兄弟子を組み敷いて勝利に笑う弟弟子は、ベイズの夜の妄想の中ではいつも従順だった。そこへ座れ。目を閉じろ。動くな。口をきくな。質問は許さん。おれが何をしても口を閉じていろ。おれの名だけは呼んでいい。そうだ。そういうふうにだ。だめだ。目を開くな。黙らんか。だれがしゃべっていいと言った。腰を浮かせろ。細い腰だな。もっと肉を食え。 ほお、こっちは細くないな。立派なもんだ。だめだ。おれのは見せてやらん。黙れ。誰が目をあけていいと言った。見せんといったら見せん。動くな。黙っておれに従え。さあ、痛かったら声を出してもいいぞ。だがなるたけ我慢しろ。おれの名だけは呼んでいい。おれは初心者だからな。下手なんだ。準備も気遣いもないんだ。痛かったらおれの名を叫べ。いいか、叫べ。おれの体の下で目を閉じたまま、おれの名だけを叫べ。　  
　  
ときには浅い眠りのなかで、妄想は夢となり現実さながらの肉と肌と息遣いをともない、彼は知らぬうちに濃いべっとりとした精を吐いて目を覚ますことすらあった。

今夜もまた…

その時、僧坊の戸を、ほとほとと打ち叩くものがいた。

「誰だ」

「おれだ、ベイズ。開けてくれ」

ベッドから転がり落ちるようにして扉まで走り、掛けがねを外した。見慣れぬ白い寝着を着た弟弟子が、夜風といっしょに部屋にすべりこんできた。

「チア…」

「抜け出してきたんだ」

チアルートはにやっと笑った。「毎日食っちゃ寝食っちゃ寝で、退屈で死にそうだぜ」

扉の掛けがねを後ろ手に留めたベイズは、窓からさす月明かりの中で、急いでチアルートの姿を確かめようとした。痩せていた。色が白くなった。違う匂いがした。

「見張りを八人殴り倒してきた。気の毒なことをした」

こともなげに言い放って、これまでとおなじように何の屈託もなく体を寄せ、ベイズを見上げた。「いくらなんでも最後におまえの顔だけはじっくり見直しておきたかったのに、こんな月明かりではよく見えないな」

ベイズは慌てて身を引き、自分の体の状態を知られまいとした。

ひょいと自分を避けた兄弟子に少し傷付いたような顔をしたチアルートは、しかしすぐ気を取り直し、明るく続けた。「風呂なんてものに毎日入る生活はこれが初めてだぞ。奥の院では朝夕に湯浴みをするんだ。これだけは悪くない」

ベイズは口を開いた。「それは、湯浴みの後の香油の匂いか」

「匂うか？」

チアルートは腕を持ち上げてくんくんと嗅いだ。

「妙なものだな。おれのような乱暴者がこんな役目をになうことになる。ベイズ、おまえはウィルズの守護者筆頭役を受けたそうだな」

「師匠から命ぜられた。生涯かけておまえを護れと」

気楽な笑みを浮かべていたチアルートの頬から笑みが消えた。「ベイズ、おれは怖い」

「チア…」

「とても、怖い」

そういって、チアルートはベイズに体を投げた。ベイズの息が止まった。

「怖いなんてのは生まれてこのかた、お師匠様のお仕置き以外に思ったことはないんだが…」 ベイズは思わずチアルートの背後に両手を回し、チアルートはその抱擁に、まるで当然のもののように包まれながら、ベイズの鎖骨に額をこすりつけた。そのまま、ベイズの胸に顔を埋めて、大きく息を吸った。

「怖いなあ、ベイズ。おれはもうすぐ、両目に石のかけらを打ち込まれるんだよ」

供物の儀式として、カイバークリスタルの破片をチアルートの両目に打ち込むのは、彼の名付け親でもあった他ならぬ師の老僧だった。そして、儀式の前に嬰児のこぶし大のクリスタルからその破片を割り出す役目は、ウィルズの保護者筆頭のベイズが担う。

ベイズの右手が拳を握りしめて、震えた。

破片を割り出したクリスタルは、儀式後にチアルートに与えられる杖の柄に埋め込まれ、以後、盲いた供物は生涯をその杖を手に過ごすことになる。寺院の奥深く、この世から隔絶した聖なる場所で、朝に夕に清水でその身を清め、香油を塗られながら。

「ベイズ、おれに情けをかけてくれ」

ベイズは我が耳を疑った。

「一度でいい」

ベイズの胸に顔を埋めたままそう言うと、チアルートは黙り込んだ。黙ったまま、兄弟子の返事を待っているようだった。

ベイズの胸の早鐘が、チアルートに聞こえなかったはずはない。永遠とも思える一瞬の後、だがベイズはその哀願を退けた。

「供物を、穢すわけにはいかん」

（おれの汚い欲望で） 続く言葉は内心にとどめた。

ベイズは続けた。「寺院の歴史を語る書物には、すべての供物が青い瞳を得られるとは限らなかったとある。神託の誤りか、または別の何らかの理由で、クリスタルを目に受け視力を失っても、フォースと繋がることのできなかった数々の犠牲者の逸話が残っている。おれはおまえをそうはしたくない」

ひんやりと冷たい月の光だけが、若い二人を見下ろしていた。ジェダの空気は乾ききっていて、一瞬の涙すらもとどめそうになかった。チアルートは黙って体を外した。そしてベイスの顔を、もう一度だけ見上げた。

「次に会うときには、おれはおまえの弟弟子ではない。さらばだベイズ。愛していた」

扉が開き、そして閉まった。窓から差し込む月明かりのなかに、ベイズはいつまでも立ち尽くしていた。

 

 

儀式の日のことを、ベイズはほとんど何も脈絡だてては覚えていない。チアルートの清らかに剃りこぼたれた頭と、青と金の儀式用の袈裟に身を包んだ姿を目にした瞬間からの記憶が、途切れ途切れにベイズの脳裏で瞬いている。青はフォースを、金はジェダの砂を象徴する聖なる色だった。儀式は滞りなく進み、チアルートの両目にクリスタルのかけらが打ち込まれた。彼はその苦痛を声ひとつ漏らさずに受け止め、－ まるで自身が犯した罪を贖うための罰を甘んじて受けているかのように － 目を閉じ、血の涙を流し、そして目を開いた。

うす青く白濁した瞳が、虚空を見つめた。

観衆がどよめいた。彼らの信仰の生ける象徴が、フォースと繋がったのだ。歓声と舞い散る花とで、聖堂内の群衆はもみくちゃになった。この慶事はすぐに城内に伝わり、ジェダ城塞は祭り一色となるだろう。

そのときだった。

上空からの一撃が、寺院の鐘塔を一撃で吹き飛ばした。群衆は地鳴りの音に悲鳴を上げ、その場に倒れ込んだ。ベイズは窓に駆け寄り、眼下に見える市街地を見下ろし、目を疑った。

小型の攻撃艇が無数に低空旋回し、ジェダ市街の主な施設を攻撃していた。輸送艇と思われる大型の平たい飛行船が、上空からいくつも迫りつつあった。あの中には、無数のストームトルーパーが待機しているにちがいない。

ベイズは悟った。聖都ジェダが、帝国軍の攻撃を受けているのだった。

 


	4. 陥落

フォースなど全く感じなかった。

チアルートはただただ闇の中にいた。

痛みをこらえてまぶたを開けた瞬間から、かれは闇の中にいた。その彼を、まず群衆の歓喜の声が、つぎに爆音が襲った。悲鳴と絶叫が続いた。立ち尽くすチアルートを、たった今彼の視界を奪った師の袖が覆い、伏せた。周囲の状況を何も理解することができず、チアルートは生まれて初めて、肉体が反射的に動かずにいる自分に驚いていた。恐怖を感じていたというわけではない。恐怖すら闇の帳の向こうにある遠い感情であり、彼は周囲から隔絶された自分自身だけの檻の中にいた。無明が、彼を捉えていた。

大聖堂の屋根が爆破され、落石が彼を襲った。師の袖では防ぎきれなかった幾つかの落石を、チアルートは自身をかばう間もなくいくつか受けた。瓦礫となった落石は際限なく降り注いだ。頭、続いて肩に受けた重く鋭い破片に右肩から背中にかけてざっくりと切り裂かれ、チアルートはしばらく気を失った。青と金の袈裟が真紅に染まった。

駆けつけたベイズにその場で簡単に止血され、朦朧とした意識のまま記憶していることはさほど多くない。轟音の中でただ歩いたり身を伏せたりしたこと。足の下に現れるあらゆる窪み、膨らみに足を取られ、そのたびに師とベイズに支えられながら引きずられるように進んだこと。寺院奥の地下通路の入り口で、師が誰かに自分を引き渡したこと。それは儀式の運営を引き受けていた有力な信者で、ベイズはその男を知っているようだったこと。師はそこから寺院に引き返し、寺院の防戦に当たると行って去ったこと。

地下通路は街外れと思しきどこかで地表に通じており、ベイズの儀式用のマントに包まれた彼はそのままベイズに肩に担ぎ上げられて、知らぬ信者の男の道案内のまま連れて行かれた。街外れには男の広大な邸宅があり、占領たちが余計な狼藉を働きに来なければ、まずまず安全かと思われた。ベイズはそのまま寺院に戻った。上空からの攻撃にジェダ城塞が二日と持たず陥落し、街には帝国軍の兵士であるストーム・トルーパーたちであふれているということを、チアルートはかなりあとになってから知った。

師匠とベイズの消息を、幾度となく周囲に訪ねたことがある。答えはいつも同じだった。行方不明であると。言外に、ウィルズの守護者として、まる一昼夜に渡った寺院攻防戦で戦死したのであろうという意が汲み取れた。チアルートは信じなかった。

傷が癒えるにつれ、屋敷内での扱いが腫れ物に触るようなものになってきたことに気づいたのは、半年も経ってからであろうか。表面上の傷は癒えても右腕は満足に上がらなかったし、無理をして動かしていいものか、それとも完全に癒えるまでは動かさず固定しておいたほうがいいのかもチアルートにはわからず、この道の専門家でもあった師匠の教えを、真面目に受けてこなかった自分が恨めしかった。

ある日、身の回りの世話をしてくれる老女に、何度かめになる寺院の様子を再び聞いてみたところ、「ぬしさまがフォースの意を受ける器なら、なぜ直接聞いてみなさらぬ」と尖った声で返され、我が身の立場を知った。フォースの声など微塵も聞こえなかった。感じもしなかった。にもかかわらず視力だけを無為に失い、屋敷の中を歩くのすらおぼつかない有様で、日々を過ごしているのだった。屋敷の主人に、外へ出てもいいかと尋ねると、言いにくそうに口ごもりながら、それはやめておいたほうがいいと諭された。「あなたがカイバークリスタルを眼に受けると同時に侵略が開始されたことから、迷信深い者たちの間に、あなたが邪神を呼ぶ者なのではないかという噂が広まっているのです。」

屋敷の主人の言うことを鵜呑みに信じるつもりも無かったが、ありそうなことだとは思われた。いっそ、と思いつめないでもなかったが、刃物はおろか、紐に似たものすら身の回りからは注意深く取り払われていた。何しろ、杖になるような棒一本持たせてもらえないのだ。だが自分の生や死を思うことすら、いまのチアルートにはむしろ切羽詰まった感情ではなかった。闇の中に取り残された彼がただ思いつめていたのは、行方の知れぬ兄弟子の消息のみだったのである。

 

 

ベイズは生き延びていた。

見覚えのある信者の邸宅にやむなくチアルートの身柄を預けた後、ベイズはすぐに寺院に戻った。だがしかし激戦虚しく、寺院もまた翌朝にはストームトルーパーたちに占拠された。多くの僧兵が犠牲となった。地下通路は夜間の爆撃で破壊され、通路経由で脱出しようとしていた多くの僧がその場で生き埋めになった。ベイズは次の夕刻まで持ちこたえ、ようやく下りてきた夜の帳にまぎれて城外への脱走に成功した。残りの僧たちの多くは投降し、無為に殺されるなり、監禁されるなりなどした。師の行方もまた不明であった。帝国軍の占領の最大の目的が寺院に代々伝わる精錬前のカイバークリスタルの原石群であったことを、ベイズたちはジェダ城塞の陥落後にようやく知ることとなる。

僧たちは一転して追われる身になり、逃げ延びた少数の者たちは過去にジェダイの騎士が修行を積んだという伝説の残る砦や、またあるものは周辺の遊牧民からなるゲリラに投じ、侵略者たちへの抵抗を続けた。ベイズもまたその一人であり、出身の遊牧民からの有志を募り、砦に集結する抵抗勢力に合流した。だが数度の戦闘を通じ、ベイズはジェダ単独での抗戦をほぼ諦めつつあった。なにしろ軍力が違いすぎる。抗戦を、少なくとも引き分けに持ち込むには、共和国残党の反乱同盟軍を戦局に巻き込むことが不可欠だった。だがジェダ抵抗勢力がそのために手を握った組織は間の悪いことに反乱同盟軍の中でも過激で知られた軍閥のような存在で、モン・モスマが率いる共和国再建自由惑星同盟の多数派とは微妙な関係にある一派だった。

ベイズ自身も、抵抗軍の中での閉塞感を感じつつあった。寺院での戦闘によりほぼ戦死したため、抵抗軍内に僧兵出身者はほとんどいなかっし、また帝国軍の目的が寺院に代々伝わるカイバークリスタルであったことや、信仰の象徴たるフォースの声を受ける器の儀式の最中に攻撃が始まったことから、抵抗軍の兵士の中にはジェダ寺院そものもがジェダにとっては厄介者だったのだと揶揄する者すらあった。

一旦この星を出よう。ベイズがそう考え始めた頃には、すでにジェダ陥落から一年の月日がたっていた。だがその前に、ベイズには必ず会っておかねばならぬ相手がいた。

 

 

「そのような方は当家ではお預かりしておりません」

ひと目につかぬよう、日の落ちた後に控えめに訪れたと言うのに、けんもほろろな対応だった。当主は不在だといい、中にすら通してもらえず門前払いに終わった。押し問答の途中で腑に落ちないものを感じたベイズは、あまり食い下がらずに加減を見て諦めた素振りを見せ、辞した。

そのまま市内で二三日を過ごした。流石にその夜は侵入を警戒されるかと考えたからだ。

数日後、夜半に忍び込んだ庭から奥の居住空間に入り込み、家人をやりすごしながら身を隠す場所を探していると、水音が聞こえてきた。そのときふと記憶にある香りを嗅いだ気がし、ベイズはその水音のもとに近づいた。チアルートはそこにいた。

浴場とも水浴び場ともつかぬ半屋外の広い場所で、そこでチアルートはひとり、水と戯れていた。ほぼ一年ぶりに見る弟弟子は、驚くほど様子が違って見えた。かつてはまだ熟れていない果実のように堅く盛り上がっていた筋肉はほとんど落ち、痩せて、日焼けの褪せた白い肌がベイズの眼を射た。ベイズは、我知らず胸の高まりを覚えた自分をひどく恥じた。チアルートの背中には、一年前の襲撃の日に受けた肩から背中への傷が、うす赤い引き攣れとなってまだはっきりと残っていたからだ。ひとしきり水との戯れが終わるとチアルートは水から上がり、水辺の縁に腰掛けて片膝を立て、片足を水につけたまま虚空を見つめた。ベイズには見慣れない青い瞳が、そこからでも見てとれた。

そのとき、奥へ通じるドアが静かに開き、男が現れた。ベイズの師がチアルートを託した、この家の主人だった。全く気づいていない様子で足元の水を片足でなぶっているチアルートに、男は足音を潜めたまま近づくと、声はかけずにそのままその傍の床に膝をつき、…その後起こったことは、繰り返す悪夢のようにベイズの脳裏に何度も蘇ることになる。

男は自分の服の前をはだけ、自慰を始めた。チアルートの目の前で、何も見えておらず、また衣一つまとっていない清僧のすぐそばで、周到に自分を慰め始めた。最初から最後まで、全裸のチアルートから目を離さなかった。チアルートの無垢の全身を舐め回すように見つめながら両手を忙しく上下し、最後にぱくぱくと口を開け閉めして、濁ったものを放出した。肩を上下させていた。

その一部始終を、ベイズは叫び出したくなる自分を、渾身の努力で押さえつけながら最後まで見届けた。

男は自分のものの始末を済ませると、身支度を繕い、立ち上がってチアルートに声をかけた。「チアルート様、湯浴みはお済みでしょうか」

チアルートは声のする方角をぼんやりと振り向き、かすかに頷いた。男が近づくと、チアルートは黙って湯から上がった。体の水気を拭き取られ、男の素手で肌にすみずみまで香油を塗りこめられ、白いゆったりとした寝着を着せられる間、彼はなすがままに男の奉仕を受け入れていた。覚えのある香油の匂いに、ベイズは吐き気を懸命にこらえた。

「お休みまでになにか飲み物でも」

「いや、いい。自分で部屋に戻る」

「かしこまりました。ではよいお休みを」

男が去ると、チアルートは気鬱な表情のまま、壁と柱を手で伝って奥の部屋へ戻り始めた。今だ、とベイズは思った。足音を消すようにして小走りでチアルートに近づいたその時…

「誰だ」 鋭い誰何の声がチアルートの口から発せられた。

「この家のものではないな？」

瞳が、正しくベイズのいる空間を見ていた。

ベイズは思わず狼狽した。先程の様子を見る限り、声をかける前にチアルートに気付かれるとは全く思っていたなかったからだ。だが大声を出される前に、チアルートに知らせなければならない。

彼は低い声で応えた 「おれだ。ベイズだ」

「ベイズ…？」

「そうだ。おれだ」

「確かにベイズの声だ。生きていたのか？」

ベイズは内心で罵った。思った通り、やはり訪問した事自体も伝わっていない。 「生きている。さあチア、逃げよう」

「どこへ？」 チアルートは茫洋とした声で尋ね返した。

ベイズは言葉に詰まった。

城塞内には今や僧侶の身の置き所がない事を、チアルートは知っているのかどうか。ベイズの部族も四散し、砦には足手まといの盲目僧を置く余裕はもとよりなかった。ベイズはもともとチアルートを連れ出そうとは全く考えていなかった。たった今見た光景のせいで、つい口からそう出たのだった。

「一歩外に出れば、おれは石を投げられるような状況らしいな」

ベイズの逡巡を察したか、チアルートは続けた。「ジェダ市内では、おれは帝国の占領を招いた疫病神扱いなのだろう？」

ベイズは答えなかった。帰らない答えに答えを察し、チアルートは別なことを尋ねた。

「お師様は？」

「わからん。おそらく…」

ベイズの言葉がまたしても途切れ、彼はここまで忍び込んでは来たものの、チアルートを話すべき何ごとも自分が持たないことに気づいた。

「…いつから見ていた？」

「？」

「今のだ。見ていたのだろう」

「…！」

「何をされているかはもちろん知っている。どうということではない」

「チア…」

「あの汚い手で香油を塗られることにだけは閉口するがな」 彼は、さほど気にもしていないような口調で自嘲し、唇を歪めた。

ベイズは思わず駆け寄り、チアルートの両手首を掴んだ。チアルートは、まるで間近にベイズの顔が見えでもするように、ベイズの両目の在り処を確かに探り当てて彼を見上げた。ベイズがチアルートのうす青く白濁した瞳を、間近で正面から見るのはこれが初めてだった。その目を見つめて、ベイズは言った。 「ステーションで小型の飛行艇を奪おう。それが無理なら、外宇宙への貨物船を探して忍び込もう」

「おれはここでフォースの意を受ける器として過ごす。死のその日まで」 チアルートは答えた。死そのもののように平静な声だった。

ベイズは愕然としていた。ジェダ寺院史上最強の戦士とうたわれた弟弟子が、光と奪われ、力を奪われ、ただ財産以外は何ももたぬ凡百の男の慰み者同然の姿と成り果てて、何ものをも映さない目で兄弟子を見上げていた。信じていたものすべてが、砂丘の砂のように手のひらからこぼれ落ちていったのを、ジェダ陥落から一年のこの日、ベイズはしたたかに思い知った。

これをすべて、フォースがなしたというのか。

「ベイズ、もう行け。お前ひとりならどうにだってなる。おれを重荷に感じることはないんだ」

「おれが去ったら、おまえにはなにが残るんだ」

「フォースが」

「おれにはお前しかいないんだよ、チア！」

ほとんど悲鳴のような声を上げて、ベイズはチアルートを抱きしめた。それは本心からのの悲鳴だった。寺院を失い、師を失い、所属する部族を失い、今また信仰を失って、ベイズに何が残っていよう？

「ベイズ、おれが大声をだせば、この家のものが大勢駆けつける。そうはしたくないのだ」

チアルートは動じなかった。動じず、ただベイズの腕を静かに外した。 「言ったはずだ。次に会うときはもはやおまえの弟弟子ではないと」

ベイズは凝然とかつての弟弟子を見つめ、口を開き、だがその喉からはチアルートに向けるべき言葉はなにも発されず、雄叫びだけが咆哮となって奔流のようにほとばしった。

チアルートはベイズを突き飛ばし、呼ばわった。「誰か！ 不審のものが邸内に！ 誰か！」

ベイズが最後に見たものは、いかにして知るのかまさしくベイズの両のまなこにその瞳を向けたチアルートがゆっくりとまぶたを降ろし、堅く閉じ、、外の方向へ向けて指差して顔を背けた、その姿であった。

 

その夜を境に、ベイズ・マルバスの行方は誰も知らない。

 


	5. 無明

その抱擁をチアルートは慈しむように惜しんだ。いずれ無為な死を迎えるその日まで、その瞬間を幾度となく反芻することだけが、彼に残された人生となるだろう。（ベイズよ、おまえはおれを求めない。あの最後の夜におれはそれを思い知った。だから行ってくれ。もういいのだ。…だがおまえの抱擁は、生涯忘れまい…）

ベイズが去ったあとの抜け殻のような自分を持て余していたのは、いかほどの時間であろうか。

それが数日であったのか数ヶ月であったのかも、チアルートは覚えていない。気が付くと、屋敷の主人が日ごとにチアルートに近づきながら、不埒な振る舞いを続けていた。耳元にかかるほど近く荒い息は、もはや無視するには不自然すぎた。

チアルートはさほど構わなかった。穢れた欲望を持つ身が、別の欲望の対象になったというだけのことだ。そもそもベイズを想いながら、自分がこれまでに何度もしてきたことではないか。おそらく兄弟子はそれを知っていて、それで寝室を分けたのだ。ぴしゃりと拒絶されたあのときの肝の冷えを、、今でもまざまざと思い出すことができる。

ある夜、屋敷の主人はついに矩を越えた。

「お情けを」 同じ言葉を自分が使ったことを、チアルートはまだ覚えていた。乾いた笑いが漏れた。

その笑いを、どうやら男は誤解したらしい。声にならぬ声を上げて一糸まとわぬチアルートにむしゃぶりつき、そのまま水浴び場の階に押し倒し、狼藉に及んだ。

チアルートは抗わず、ただ見えない目をさらに閉じて、その狼藉を受け入れた。おぞましい欲望を受け入れることは、自身へ罰を与えているに等しかった。師兄への暗慕と、それゆえに聖なる器としての我が身を毀損した罪深い自分への罰。だがその罰は同時に、彼の若い肉体にとっては邪まな快楽でもあった。視界を封じられたがゆえにより敏感となった肉体が知る、無明の中の暗い性の悦楽。

男の狼藉はもちろん、一夜では済まなかった。

 

 

そしてまた、男はそれなりの手練れでもあった。チアルートは、すみやかに体を慣らされた。若い肉体は愉楽を汲み上げる方法を貪欲に学び、研ぎ澄まされた感覚が否応なくそれに応えた。病を得て自分の死期を悟っていた男は、もはやなんの躊躇もなく己の知るありとあらゆる方法を使い、籠の中の青い目の鳥を日となく夜となく苛み続けた。

四隅と壁と天井にに金属の輪の付いた臥所と、綱と細紐と鈎と鞭と、蠟燭と盥と火酒と、香油とそれに混ぜる媚薬と。張り形は次第に大きくなった。

鞭打たれようが不自然にねじれた形に縛められようが何をなかに入れられようが、ことのさなかにほとんど声を発さない自分にわざわざ猿ぐつわをかませる理由がわからなかったが、息苦しさと唾液に喘いでいる自分の表情がよいのだろうと他人事のように思いながら、チアルートはなんども射精していた。

短い雨季が去り、身も心も病んだ男は死んだ。

男に若い妻がいたことを、チアルートはその時初めて知ることになる。また一つ罪を重ねたかと、彼が暗然としたかどうか。くらきよりくらき道にぞと、ひとりごちたかどうか。無明の中で聴覚はますます鋭くなっていた。奥方が使用人の中でも最もたちの悪いものたちに密かに命じる声を、チアルートは黙したまま耳にしていた。命までは取らずともよいというのは、奥方の最後の情けなのか、もしくは仮にも一度は聖別された僧を殺害するのははばかられたのか、それとも明るい場所で生き恥をさらしながら街の者の手でなぶり殺しにされるがよいという、より強い憎しみだったのか。

屋敷の外を歩くのは二年ぶりだった。

夜更けに城塞の反対側へ連れ出され、狭い路地で数人がかりの念入りな陵辱を受けた。屋敷の主人は自慰でしか勃起も吐精もできない男だったので、口での奉仕を強いられたのは初めてだった。食いちぎってここで殺されるべきかと、薄ら寒く思い巡らせながら黙って咥えた。路地で生まれ落ちた自分には、路地で死ぬのもふさわしい最期だろうに。

ああ、だがせめて死ぬ前に一度、あの幸せだった場所に戻りたい。

何人目かの男に後ろを突かれながら、そのたびに反応する自分の体を厭わしく思いながら、チアルートの脳裏は物心付いた頃からの幸福な記憶をぼんやりと辿っていた。塵ひとつなく掃き清められた清浄な寺院の廊下、ジェダイとその聖なる闘いが彫られた回廊の石壁、師父の厳しい教えを日々受けて学んだ鍛錬場の青い空、いずれこの奥義はすべておまえたちのものだと巻物を見せられた薄暗く黴臭い書庫。

どの記憶にもベイズがいた。

チアルートはベイズの抱擁を思い出した。死を選ぶなら、せめてあの最後の幸せな記憶の場所で…

萎えたものをずるりと体から引き抜かれ、血と精液にまみれた僧衣を唾棄と嘲笑とともに投げつけられたときにも、彼はまだ過去の記憶のなかにたゆとうたまま、薄ぼんやりとしていた。男たちが去ったことにも気づかなかった。

暗闇か、夜が明けきっているのかもわからなかった。湿った僧衣を身に着け、よろよろと手探りで表通りへ歩みだした。自分がどの方向に向かっているのか見当もつかぬまま、まだ店を開けていない建物や柱伝いに覚束ない足取りを進めていると、イオピーらしい重い足音が近づくのが聞こえ、チアルートは身をすくめた。他に物音は聞こえなかった。

「そこの坊主、おまえ、目が見えていないようだが」 イオピーに騎乗しているのは少年らしく、声が若かった。チアルートはその声にふと聞き覚えを感じ、声のする方向へ顔を上げた。

「その目…、おまえ、チアルート・イムウェだな」

言うなり、若い声の男はいきなり鞭をくれてきた。

一閃めを、チアルートは避けきれずに右耳の付近に受けた。二閃めを顔を庇った右腕で。チアルートはそのまま耳を澄ませて鞭の軌道を追った。鞭を受けた自分の耳が音の軌道を確かに把握し、その先を読めることに少し驚いてもいた。そして続く鞭を一度、二度と避け、三度目に左手で捉えた鞭を勢い良く手繰りこんで、相手をイオピーから引きずり下ろした。

どさりと音を立てて落ちた相手に素早く乗りかかり、手のひらで探り当てた相手の腰のナイフを抜いて、細い首に擬した。体つきからすると、本当にまだ少年だった。少年はチアルートが口を開く前に、破れかぶれな大声でこう怒鳴った。

「兄をどこへやった！」

その声に、チアルートはナイフを取り落としそうになった。

「おれの兄だ！ ベイズ・マルバスだ！」

どこか聞き覚えのある声の少年は、ベイズの弟だった。一旦逃げたイオピーが、おそるおそる二人のそばに戻ってくるころにはチアルートは少年を押さえつけていた力を緩め、ナイフからまだ手は離さないものの、少年に向かって口を開いていた。

「…では兄はジェダを出たのだな」

チアルートの話を一通り聞き終わった少年は地面に座り直し、肩を落とした。ベイズが部族の若いものを砦に集めて無駄死にさせたせいで、部族の成員は近隣の親族へ保護を求めて散り散りになったという。幼い口調の残る声で、精一杯意地を張っている理由がよくわかった。

「あんたやっぱり只者じゃないな。おれの鞭を素手で止めたやつは初めてだ。ほんとうに見えてないのか？」

チアルートは力なく笑った。見えていれば、もちろん鞭などひとつも食らうことなく、イオピーから乗り手を一撃で蹴り落として、そのまま自分が乗り去っていたことだろう。

「おれもお尋ね者だ。夜が明けきる前に城塞を出る。もしよければ…」

「ひとつ頼みがある。ジェダ寺院まで手引をしてもらいたいのだが」

「それであんたがいいのなら…、承知した」

少年はチアルートをイオピーの背に乗せると、手綱を取って歩き出した。

 

 

夜明けの寺院にただ一人佇み、チアルートは懐かしい回廊の石壁の彫刻を指先で追っていた。少年の頃から幾度となく眺めてきたジェダイとその聖なる闘いのレリーフを、いま彼はその指と手のひらで読み取っているのだった。凹凸をたどると、ありし日の記憶が映像となって脳裏にまざまざと蘇った。

背後で足音がした。

チアルートは振り返らなかった。もはや生に執着はなく、いかなる者の手にもかかろうと覚悟していた。

足音は奇妙に曳きずれて止まり、やがて低い咽び泣きが始まった。チアルートは茫然としたまま、振り返らずに口を開いた。

「お師匠様…！」

「チアルート、生きておったのか…」

「お師様、足をどうなされました」 チアルートはやはり振り向かぬままに問うた。

師父は、足を引きずりながらチアルートに近づいた。「監禁中の拷問がきつうてのう。だが戻ってみれば、わしが口を割るまでもなく、クリスタルは根こそぎ強奪されとるわい。たった一つを除いては…、いや、そんなことより」

彼はチアルートの肩に手をかけ、振り向かせた。

「屋敷からはとうに行方をくらませたと聞いておったぞ。また随分と痩せておる。兄弟子はどうした」

「ベイズはおそらく、もはやジェダには…」

「ともに砦にいたのではないのか」

「…師匠、おれは…おれは…」

たまらず師父にしがみつき、チアルートは声を上げて泣き始めた。気がついてみれば、泣くのはジェダ陥落以来初めてのことだった。泣くいとまもないほどの急激な運命の変転を経てきたのだ。閉じ込めていた感情を解放すると、声と涙はとめどなく溢れた。膝をついて泣きじゃくるチアルートの背を、師父はいつまでも撫で続けた。

 

 

 

「これは…」

寺院の裏庭に近い、かつては寺の作男が住んでいた小さな小屋で師父は起居していた。

「あの日の祭壇に用意されていたこれを、なんとか今日まで隠し通せたのはこのわし一生の手柄よ」

それはほとんど華奢ともいえる一本の杖で、ジェダではとうに絶滅した天然の樹木の一本をそのまま利用して作られた貴重な品だった。節の多い外観を生かしたまま表面を滑らかに磨かれていて、目の詰んだ木目の様子が、ずっしりした重みからも感じられた。そしてその柄の部分には、嬰児のこぶしほどの大きさのカイバークリスタルが埋め込まれていた。

「感じとれるであろう。これが、おまえの目の中のクリスタルであることを」

杖を掌中にした瞬間、チアルートは不思議な感覚にとらわれていた。クリスタルが共鳴している。彼は師父の問に答える間もなく、その共鳴に全神経を引き込まれた。共鳴はチアルートの両目と杖の柄の三点の間で次第に強まり、その共鳴をチアルートはまず気のゆらぎとして、次に音のさざめきとして、やがて視界に爆発するように輝く光の塊として知覚した。

師父がひょいと杖を取り上げた。

不意に梯子を外されたような感覚に、チアルートはしばし呆気にとられた。

「学べよ、弟子よ。お前のこれからの人生は、この杖との共鳴を学ぶことにある」

無明だった視界に爆発した光の塊の中に見たものを、なぜかチアルートははっきりと語ることが出来た。あれは、我が未来であると。あの未来を成就するために、杖が自分を導くのであると。それが何かはわからぬままに。

そして同時に、杖が、クリスタルが、そしておそらくはフォースが未だ自分に死を命じていないことをも悟った。なぜと問われても、理由は何一つ答えられぬままに。

「肩はわしが治してやろう。わしの持てる奥義もすべて、お前に伝えてやろう。だから生きよ。強くしなやかに生きよ」

チアルートは我知らず頷いた。そしてまた、彼には故なき確信が生まれた。フォースの導きに従えば、いつか再びベイズに会えると。その確信にもまた何の根拠もなく、そういったものを、つまりひとは信仰と呼ぶのかもしれなかった。

 


	6. 修羅へ

師父は天寿を全うして死途に立つまえに、常々そう言っていた通り、チアルートに伝えるべきものすべてを伝えていった。遺体を荼毘に付しその煙の匂いに別れを告げながら、チアルートは城壁の向こうの見えない砂丘に遠い想いを馳せた。友は去り、師もまた去った。ジェダの砂丘は一日たりとも同じ形をとどめていない。人の心も同じだ。ベイズは私のことなど思い出しもしていないだろう。だが抱擁の記憶だけは永遠だ。

再会した師とは、両手の指ほどの数の雨季をともに過ごした。その最後のころには、彼は市での托鉢と辻占で口を糊していた。師父に手を引かれて托鉢にまわり始めたころに投げつけられた石つぶてや心無い言葉は、都市の無関心な雑踏のなかで次第に薄れゆき、いつのまにかほぼ過去のものとなりつつあった。市では邪険にされることもあれば同情に満ちた施しを受けることもあり、子供にしつこくからかわれることもあれば老人たちがそれを叱責して追い払うこともあった。朝早くの市場を托鉢にまわり、帰れば日が暮れるまで鍛錬に明け暮れるという規則正しくおだやかな日々を送るうちに、師父の手引は次第に不用のものとなっていった。師は早くにそれを見通していた。

杖を最初に手にしたときのような激しい共鳴に巻き込まれることは二度となく、そもそも共鳴はめったに起こらなかった。杖との対話は、口ごもる相手から話を引き出すような作業となった。その対話は主に日の落ちた夕暮れから瞑想を通じて行われ、師父が先に床につく深夜まで続いた。フォースはチアルートに何も語りかけなかったが、チアルートの信仰は揺るがなかった。求めればときおり彼の見えない視界に、幾つかの光景がふと浮かぶことがあったからだ。例えば、師父の死期など。

クリスタルの助けと言うよりはむしろチアルート本人の努力によって、彼は常人であったころよりも遥かに敏感な感覚を獲得しつつあった。周囲の様子はほぼ察することができたし、向けられる敵意や物理的な危機については、むしろ見えていた頃よりもはっきりと感ずることができるようになり始めていた。またその鋭敏な感覚により、いまそこにあるものよりもその先を読み、さらに先んじて動くことができた。帝国軍の軍人に僧形でいることに難癖をつけられたときなどに、その能力はとても有用だった。引きずられるようにして入った人目のつかぬ路地の奥で、彼はほとんど音も立てずに何人もの軍人やトルーパーたちの息の根を止めることができたからだ。

もし目が見えていたら、自分の能力は今より上だったのだろうかとチアルートは自分に問うてみたことがある。どうもそうではない気がした。答えを求めて杖を握りしめると、クリスタルが震えた。それを答えだと思うことにした。

ある日、托鉢時に親切にしてくれる市場の女の悩み事を聞いてやった。ふと脳裏に浮かんだ失せ物の位置をそれとなく示唆してやると、翌日には朝市じゅうにその噂が広まっていた。辻占を始めたのはその後のことで、チアルートは朝市の終わった午後の時間を人の多い通りに面した路地の入り口に腰掛け、辻占に当てることにした。そこで会うべき者に会うはずという気がしたからだ。だが会うべき者が誰かとまでは知れなかった。

失せ物や尋ね人、恋の行方に関するチアルートの占いの結果はおおむねぼんやりとしたもので、当たることもあれば当たらないこともあった。だが人の死についてだけは、はっきりと見えるときがあった。自分の死を占えないことは最初から察していたが、あるとき自分より先に逝く者の死は見えるのだということに気づいたのだ。師の最期を予期し、充分に見届けることができたのもそのせいだった。彼はついにベイズの死を占わずにはいられなくなった。クリスタルは確かに震え、しかしチアルートにはなにも見えずに震えは終わった。それは彼が生きている限り、ベイズもまた宇宙のどこかで生きているということを示していた。チアルートは密かに、だがこの上なく幸福な笑みを浮かべて杖を置いた。

そのように日々を過ごし、いずれ死ぬ前に何者かに会うのだ、この聖都ジェダの街で。

 

 

 

懐かしい気配を不意に嗅いだのも、辻占の最中だった。思いのほか平静な声を出せた。

「ベイズか」

背後で、小さく驚く気配があった。

路地の奥で壁に背を預けて立っているのは、まさしくベイズのはずだった。だがチアルートは旧友にひどく荒廃した匂いを嗅いだ。それは必ずしも現実の匂いではなく、精神の荒廃を彼の感覚が嗅ぎつけたのかもしれない。

「あの屋敷で飼われていたんじゃねえのか」荒廃した匂いにそぐわしい、すさんだ口調が返った。チアルートは動じなかった。

「なんとまあ大昔の話を。とっくに追い出されて、見た通りの身の上だよ」  
「惨めなものだな…、食えているのか」  
「どうやら食ってるさ、ごらんの通り。そっちはどうなんだ？ なぜジェダに？」  
「…弟の死に水を取りに来た」

ベイズ・マルバスの弟のことは、チアルートも覚えていた。ベイズに似た声の少年の記憶が瞬くと同時に、ベイズと同じ顔をした青年が長い苦痛の末に逝った光景が、すでに起こってしまった事実として脳裏に浮かび、消えた。

「片足を失って…、その傷が癒えずに長の病で…先ごろついにみまかわれたのだな。お悔みを申し上げよう」  
「なぜ知っている」

チアルートは、自分の感覚についてはベイズに告げなかった。「弟御には昔一度、助けを受けたことがある」

「弟はおまえを知っていると言っていた。だがもう生きてはいないだろうと」

チアルートは答えず、視線をあらぬ方向に向けたままベイズの匂いを嗅いだ。

「怪我をしているのか…？ いや、それだけではないな。何かの病だ」  
「見えもせんくせに当てずっぽうか」ベイズは嘲笑った。チアルートは小さく笑った。  
「目明きには見えんものを私は視る」  
「くだらん。おれはもう行く」

だがそこまでの会話が限界だったらしい。ベイズはもはやその場に立っていられず、壁に背を押し付けるように崩れ落ちて道端に座り込み、低い唸り声を上げた。チアルートは立ち上がりベイズの額に手を当てると、水を与え、負傷と高熱に苦しむベイズをそのまま自分の住処に連れ帰った。

 

 

チアルートの住まいは街外れの寺院のそのまた裏、城壁からこぼれ落ちそうな地区にあった。ほとんど人の行き来のない一角である。

高熱に浮かされてとめどないうわ言を繰り返す数日間が過ぎたのち、ようやくベイズの意識が戻った。若い頃のベイズとは別人のようにひどくすさんだ口調は変わらなかったが、ぽつぽつと会話に答え始めたベイズに、チアルートは師父との十年を語った。自分のことに水を向けられると、ベイズはジェダにいた頃とは正反対の稼業で食っていると、自嘲気味に告げた。寺院の守護者とは正反対の職業とは、雇いの暗殺者。「おまえの射撃の腕は私よりも上だったからなあ」と、チアルートは責める口調もなく淡々と返した。ひどく苦しげな顔をして、ベイズは黙り込んだ。

ベイズの熱はその後も幾日も下がりきらず、この寂れた地区まで医師を何度か呼んだ。ある日、外から戻ったチアルートに、街で何をしているのかとベイズは尋ねた。

「托鉢と辻占を」とチアルートは他人事のような口調で答えた。ベイズは続けた。「おまえの体から忌々しい匂いがする。おまけに体の動きがおかしい」

チアルートは見えない目をついと逸らせた。

「体を見せろ」病床から半身を起こし、底白く光る目をしてベイズが言った。

「嫌だと言ったら」  
「力づくだ」  
「今も昔も、ベイズが力づくで私に何かできるとは思えないんだがな。ましてや今は枕も上がらぬ病人だ」  
「ならばおれがここから出ていくだけだ」

チアルートは天を仰ぎ、折れた。ベイズの脇に立つと背を向け、僧衣を緩めて肩から落とした。背に鞭の痕が生々しく残っていた。

「西の地区の商家の男が、鞭を打たせるかわりに金をよこす。以前には寺院の僧だった男だ。ほら、覚えていないか。ジェダが落ちる直前に、兄が亡くなったとかで還俗して家を継いだやつだ」

「おまえは…おまえは…！」

チアルートは平静なままの声で続けた。「声を上げない、口の固い私は重宝だそうだ。いい金をはずむ」

「…医者への礼金をそれでまかなったのか！」  
「おまえが気に病むことはない。あの男は客としてはましな方だ。きちんと鞭の傷の手当もするし、ことの後には風呂もふるまってもくれる。今日のようにな」

目を閉じて顔をそむけたベイズに、チアルートは追い打ちをかけるように繰り返した。

「気にすることはない。肉体には悦びが必要で、私は時にそれに逆らえない。それだけだ」

ベイズは目を見開き、顔を上げてチアルートを凝視した。チアルートはかまわず続けた。

「あの男は泣きながら私を打つ。罪の意識に怯えきって、それでも私が訪れると、それをせずにはいられない。気の毒な話だ。私は私で自分の罪を罰しつつ、むしろそれを楽しむために、あの男に体を差し出しているに過ぎないのに」

言い終えて、チアルートがくつろげた僧服の襟元を正して身繕いをするあいだ、ふたりの間には沈黙が下りた。

喉の奥から絞り出すような声を、ベイズはようやくチアルートに投げた。「…おまえは変わったな」

「そうかな」  
「フォースのお導きか」  
「そうだな」  
「おまえは、変わった」

チアルートは涼やかな声で笑った。「変わらない。今も昔も変わりなくお前を愛している。だが運命はフォースに導かれているし、肉体は欲望の前に投げ出してきた。そのようにして今日まで生きながらえてきたのだ」

ぐらりと、部屋の空気が揺れたような気がした。チアルートはベイズを避けなかった。そのまま床に引き倒され、懐かしいベイズの汗の匂いと体温とを十数年ぶりにしたたかに感じとり、その痺れるような幸福感から自分を引き剥がすために、彼は軽口を叩かずにはいられなかった。

「殺すのか？ それとも私と寝るのか？」  
「同じことだ。おまえを殺すのも寝るのも」

聞くなり、不意にチアルートは理不尽な怒りにとらわれた。自分からその言葉を口に出したにも関わらず、ベイズと同じほどに激怒していた。言うな。私と寝るなどと軽々しく口に出すな。チアルートの唇が、怒りのままに毒を吐き始めた。

「死ぬほどいい思いをさせてやるって意味だとしたら、ずいぶんな大口だ」  
「おれでは物足りんとでも言いたいのか」

チアルートはさらに挑むように答えた。「それはちょっとわからないな。私はベイズ以外の男しか知らないから」 いきなり頬を打たれた。ベイズの右手からは消えない硝煙の匂いがして、それは再会からずっと気づいていた、ベイズの新しい匂いだった。硝煙の先には死の匂いがした。ベイズはどんな相手を何人ぐらい殺してきたのだろうと、チアルートはふと思った。

そのベイズの右手がチアルートの喉元を押さえつけていた。「それとも死にたいのか？ならば寝てから殺す」  
「先に殺せばいい」チアルートは応じた。  
「殺したら寝られんだろうが」荒々しくそう言うベイズに、チアルートはさらに言葉を投げた。「やはり健全だな、ベイズは」

唇の端で笑ってやると、もう一度手ひどく頬を打たれた。そして本当に服を剥がれた。ベイズが自分と寝る気なら、寝ることで記憶の中に残る美しい過去を殺すつもりなののだろうと見当をつけた。ならばそうするがいい。殺せ。過去の私を殺せ。そして今の私を正視するがいい。殺してくれ。

最後の一言は口に出していたかもしれない。床に押さえつけられ、背に走る無数の鞭傷の痛みに気を取られて、不意にベイズの次の動きが読めなくなった。ただベイズの脚の間のものが硬く怒張し、憤怒の向け先を探しているのだけがよくわかった。これに穿かれて死ねればと、チアルートはむしろ願った。フォースよ、わたしはもう生きていたくはないのです…

チアルートは抵抗を解き、すべてをベイズに委ねた。


	7. 修羅から

　　　ベイズ、力を緩めてくれ。肩が外れる。  
　　　それも悪くないな。はずしてやろうか。  
　　　よせよ。  
　　　五体満足のお前なんぞ、いつこっちの寝首を掻かれるかわからん。  
　　　抵抗する気ならとっくに…。  
　　　縛るぞ。  
　　　…緩めろよ。楽しめない。  
　　　楽しむのはおれだ。おまえじゃない。  
　　　優等生のおまえが、こういうのが趣味になってたとはね。  
　　　チアルート、変わったのは自分だけと思うなよ。  
　　　はは、仕事ってのは、こういうのもやってたのか？  
　　　おれは狙撃手だ。暗殺屋だ。  
　　　金をもらって、獲物にこういう狼藉を働くような仕事はしてなかったと。  
　　　してなかったとは言わん。  
　　　汚い仕事も引き受けてたってわけだな。  
　　　汚い仕事しかしてねえよ。  
　　　何人殺したんだ。  
　　　覚えてるわけねえだろ。  
　　　どっちが獲物だ。帝国軍か？独立側か？  
　　　関係ねえ。どっちもだ。  
　　　女子供もか？  
　　　食い詰め者に選ぶ余地なんてねえんだ。  
　　　私と同じじゃないか。そうだろ、兄弟。  
　　　…物陰から、顔の見える相手を撃つ気分は格別だったな。  
　　　ほう。  
　　　自分の薄汚さに死にたくなる。それをこらえて引き金を引く。  
　　　…  
　　　引くたびに、ファインダーまで血に染まる気がする。  
　　　…  
　　　ためらう時間が短くなるにつれて、夜眠れなくなる。  
　　　…  
　　　そのうちに名が上がって、仕事の依頼が途切れなくなった。  
　　　水が合ってたというやつか。  
　　　うるせえ。  
　　　でもそうだろ。  
　　　薬を飲んでは戦場に行く。それで標的を外したことがない。  
　　　…  
　　　おい、そう絞めるな。おれを食いちぎる気か。  
　　　慣らしもせずに挿れたらこんなもんだよ、素人。

 

　　　ベイズ、痛い…、とても、痛い…。  
　　　痛いのがいいんだろう？ さっきそう言った。  
　　　そんなこと言った覚えはない。  
　　　体が言ってんだよ。  
　　　知ったような口だ。男とは初めてだろうに。  
　　　…  
　　　お初をいただけて嬉しいよ。ベイズ。  
　　　…  
　　　もう少しお手柔らかだったら、なおよかったな。  
　　　フォースにでもおねだりしてろ。なんとかしてくれってな。  
　　　おまえはもう祈らないのか？  
　　　寝言を言うな。あんなものがおれたちになにをした。  
　　　私を生かしてくれているな。  
　　　おまえの目を潰し、寺院を崩壊させ、ジェダを陥落させ、そのほかになんだ。  
　　　もう一度お前に会わせてくれた。  
　　　なら礼でも言っておけ。おまえを殺しておれも死ぬ。そのために戻ってきた。  
　　　そこまで想ってもらえるとは嬉しいね。  
　　　冗談だと思ってんのか。  
　　　初めて言われるわけでもないんだよ、そういうのは。  
　　　とっととそいつらに殺されてればよかっただろうが。  
　　　待っていたんだよ。私を殺せる男はひとりしかいないからな。  
　　　迷惑な買いかぶりだ。  
　　　フォースに祈りながら、待っていたんだよ。

 

　　　フォースはおまえの目を潰し、寺院を崩壊させ、ジェダを陥落させた。  
　　　　反乱軍に参加したせいで、村の若い男はみな死んだ。寺院の同輩たちもだ。  
　　　　　ソウの軍におれの居場所はなかった。ジェダにはいられなくなった。  
　　　　　　ジェダの外でもおれは死ねなかった。死ねずに汚い殺戮だけを続けた。  
　　　　　　　疲れ果てて戻ってみても、里の村にはもとよりおれの居所はない。  
　　　　　　　　ジェダの街は酷い有様で、頭のおかしい破戒僧がおれに声をかけた。  
　　　　　　　　　それでもなお、フォースはおれに祈りを強いるのか。

 

　　　ずいぶん辛抱強いな。  
　　　ふ、昼間の男の折檻はもっとひどかったぞ。  
　　　…黙れ。  
　　　あれは途中でうっかり、間違えておまえの名を呼んだからだな。  
　　　黙れと言った。  
　　　痛い、ベイズ痛い…緩めて、くれ…あっ、あっ  
　　　

 

　　　ベイズ、ベイズ、なぜ泣く…  
　　　何でこんな体なんだおまえは…！  
　　　誰かがさっさと手を出しておかなかったからじゃないのかね。  
　　　黙れっ。  
　　　くっ…、そう何度も殴るな。  
　　　殺してくれって話じゃないのか。  
　　　痛くないように殺してほしいな。さっさとな。  
　　　すぐには殺さん。おまえをすぐには殺さん。  
　　　いい声だな。ぞくぞくするよ。憎しみに満ちた声だ。  
　　　なんで、こんなことになるんだ…。なんで…。  
　　　私を殺す男はこの世にひとりしかいないからだよ。  
　　　おれは数限りなく殺してきた。  
　　　それはよかった。じゃあ手慣れたもんだろ。  
　　　殺したいのはこいつじゃねえと思いながら引き金を引いてきた。  
　　　そうだよ、おまえが殺すのは私だ、ベイズ。  
　　　

視界を失ったその日から、いつ死んでもよかった。だが私は卑怯だ。自分では死ななかった。フォースが私に生きることを命じている。そのためにベイズを私に与えると。骨を投げられた犬のように、私はそれに跳びついた。そのことにより生きながらえてきた。この街で唾棄され、鞭打たれながら…。そのまま力を込めるがいい、ベイズ。それで私の全てが終わる。

 

　　　ベイズ、このまま…殺して…くれ…  
　　　……。だが…  
　　　…いく…死ぬ…

 

部屋の隅に立てかけてあった杖が共鳴し、ベイズの背後で青白い光を微かに放った。

 

 

 

体の芯に熱が残ったままのようなまどろみからベイズが目を覚ますと、チアルートはすでに服をきっちりと着込み、ぎらぎらとぬめった光りを放つ小さな刃物を丁寧に研いでいた。ベイズは思わずぎょっとしたが、すぐに傍らの卓に湯を張ったたらいがあるのに気づいた。剃髪の準備を整えているのだった。

チアルートは顔も上げずに声をかけた。「起きたかベイズ。朝飯は食わせてやるから、ここを出て行く前に、頭を剃るのを手伝ってくれ」  
「なぜおれに頼む」  
「自分でやるつもりだったのだが、昨夜のおまえの狼藉で右腕がまた上がらなくなった。旧友の最後の頼みだ。そのくらい聞け」

何事もなかったかのように振る舞う相手に、ベイズもまた当たり前のような声で答えた。「いまさら別にそこまで短くせんでもよかろう」  
「少しでも髪が風になびくと、その音がうるさくて他の音が読めんのだ」  
「髪がうるさい？」  
「髪がたなびく音が雑音になる」

きれいに研ぎあがった剃刀を手渡し、チアルートは椅子に腰掛けてうなじを差し出した。

「昨夜あれだけひいひい泣いていたわりには、朝からしゃっきりしたもんだな」  
「おまえさんとは鍛え方が違う」

意趣返しの皮肉かとベイズは思わず身構えたが、チアルートにはその含みは全くなさそうだった。「うっかり死なんように、毎朝決まった時間に起床し、鍛錬と瞑想を欠かさない十年を送れば、おまえもつまらん病になど倒れんで済む。だいたい、」彼はそこでベイズの方に顔を向けた。「その肩から背中の傷はどうした。何も手当をしてなかったもんだからずいぶんひどく化膿していて、医者が縫うのに難儀してたぞ」

「義母上殿にな、うしろから斬りつけられた」ベイズは淡々とした声で答えた。「弟の葬儀の後で、おれの寝所に忍んでこられてだな、長老会議での決定通り、自分を娶って部族をまとめろと。嫌ならなぜジェダに戻ってきたかと」

「強い女性だな」  
「まあな。おれは義母上が嫌いではない。それで気が済むのならと、そのまま斬られてやった」  
「その剣に毒が塗ってあったか」  
「長老どもの仕業だろう。ややこしい事情こみで話を引き受けて残るならよし、残らぬなら跡目争いに利用される前に死ねということだ」  
「…生きながらえるというのは地獄だな、いずこも」

ベイズは答えず、黙ってチアルートの短い髪を剃り始めた。かつて毎夜髪を梳きあったころに触れていた、小さく丸く形のよい頭をを両手が覚えていた。うなじから頭頂へ、額の生え際からまた頭頂へ。左のこめかみを撫でたときに触れる薄いささやかな傷跡は、むかしチアルートが稽古中に誤ってベイズのこめかみにひどい裂傷を負わせたときに、泣きながら自分のこめかみの同じ場所に付けた傷だ。

「フォースは私に語りかけなどしない」チアルートが静かに口を開いた。

ベイズは刃を動かす手を止めた。

「殺してくれるなら、今がありがたい。そのまま喉元を掻き切ってくれ」

ベイズの左手が、チアルートの首筋をなぞった。

「それでジェダの一切を捨てられるなら、私を殺してくれて構わない、ベイズ。だがこれだけは言っておこう。おまえが過去のすべてを失ったと感じているのであれば、それはちがう。おまえは私を失ってはいない。私は永遠におまえのものだからだ」

どのくらいの時が過ぎたのかはわからない。ベイズは再び右手を動かし始めた。残りの髪をきれいに剃り上げてしまうと、貼り付いた髪をはたき落とし、たらいの湯で絞った布切れでチアルートの頭を丹念に拭い清めた。最後に剃刀を洗うと、ベイズは後ろからチアルートを抱きしめ、低く、哭きはじめた。

 

窓から差し込む朝の光を反射して、たらいの湯が揺れながらきらきらと輝いていた。

 

 

 

 

　　　ベイズ、このまま…殺して…くれ…  
　　　……。だが…  
　　　…いく…死ぬ…

 

ベイズの体の下で、チアルートの無駄のない筋肉のついた肢体がびくびくと震えた。「ベイズ、このまま…殺して…くれ…」絶え絶えの哀願が続いた。ベイズは応えた。「殺さん。だが、死ぬときはそばにいてやる」「…いく…死ぬ…」 ベイズの最後の応答を聞かないままに、顎を仰け反らせてチアルートは気を失った。

部屋の隅に立てかけてあった杖が共鳴し、ベイズの背後で青白い光を微かに放った。

 

 

 

 

二人はこの後、傷つけ合いながら同時に傷を舐め合うような日々と、裏腹に穏やかな日々とを交互に繰り返しながら、ついに四半世紀近い時間ををともに過ごし、ともに死ぬことになる。死さえも二人を分かつことなく、同じ星で同じ地に、同じ目的のために死ぬ。より正確には、一方はフォースが彼に課した使命を為したのちに、もう一方はただ他方がそれを為し終えるまで護り続けるという任務ののちに、ほぼ同じ刻に死ぬ。そこは二人の故郷ジェダではなかったが、フォースが彼らの死地としてとうに定めた星であり、彼らは彼らの為すべきことを為し終えてのち逝く。それは、また別の物語となる。

 

 

 

 


	8. 帰宅

湯浴みで温まった体が冷めないうちにと、チアルートは家路を急いだ。ひたひたと歩きながら、静かにベイズのことを考えていた。あの男を煉獄に引きとめているのは他ならぬこの私だ。彼は甘苦い悔恨の情を込めて、ベイズの肌の匂いを思い出した。あの男を手放さないのは、フォースがあらかじめ赦している私の罪なのだと。

こんなことはこれまで何度もあった。そのたびに、どうすればいいかを考えあぐねて、結局はその時の気分のままにふるまう。例えば、このまま家に帰らないこともできる。ベイズは一晩中、気が狂ったようにチアルートを探す。見つかればそのまま口も聞かずに連れ帰られて、その後幾日もベッドに縛り付けられる。ベイズは黙ったまま触れても来ない。そういうことは昔なんどもやった。

あるいは面と向かってなにが気に入らないのかと尋ねる。ベイズは底光りのする目でこちらを見るだけで、答えない。なおも聞きつのると、ある時点でベイズのたがが外れる。一旦堰を切ったベイズの欲望は猛々しく、それは鬱勃とした憤怒とないまぜになって、昼となく夜となくチアルートを責め貪ってやまない。一度そういうときに、一緒にいるのは利害が一致しているからだよなと、言ってみたことがある。私には手引きが必要だし、おまえにはその旺盛な性欲のはけ口が必要だろうと。あんなに殴られたことは後にも先にも初めてだった。逆らわずに殴られてから、ひどく優しく抱かれた。それから泣かれた。

こちらから求めてみたこともある。すると、過去のことを根掘り葉掘り聞かれた。覚えていないとはぐらかしていたが、しつこくきかれてそのうち嗜虐的な気分になり、思い出せる限りのことをひとつひとつ丁寧に数え上げて並べてやった。このときには、家を出て数日戻らなかったのはベイズのほうだった。

 

だがそのいずれも乗り越えてきた。

陋屋には明かりがついているのだろう。たとえ見えずとも、明かりの付いた家はいい。暖かな気配がずる。

ベイズはベッドの上であぐらをかいていた。

「いい匂いだな、チア」  
「…風呂に入るとこういう匂いになるんだよ。悪くないぞ」  
「覚悟はいいのか」

チアルートは思わずくすりと笑った。運が悪ければ、そのせいでさらに手ひどく扱われるかもしれないことを、それこそ覚悟しつつ。

ベイズは妙な顔をして黙りこんだが、ややあってため息を付き、苦虫を噛み潰したような顔でこう言った。

「おれが悪かった」  
「…これは意外だ。猛り狂った雄牛どのをどうやってなだめようか、そればかり考えながら暗い夜道をひとり危なっかしく帰ってきたのに」  
「おまえには夜道も昼も変わらんだろ」

チアルートは笑い出すのをこらえているような顔でベイズに近づき、流れるような動きで顔を寄せて、あやまたず、ベイズの鼻の頭にキスをした。それからその膝の上に座った。

「謝ったがな、やることをやらんとは言ってない。風呂上がりの誰かさんのおきれいな体を、ぐっちゃぐちゃに汚してやる約束に変わりはない」  
「それはまた楽しみな」  
「うるせえ、ちょっとはしおらくししやがれ。なあ、チア」ベイズは体を離し、チアルートの顔を胡散臭気な顔つきで眺めた。

「おまえまさか、師匠と寝てなかっただろうな」

チアルートはあっけらかんとした口調で答えた。「亡くなられる前に、一度だけ夜伽を申し出たことがあるが」

「えっ」ベイズは素っ頓狂な声を上げた。

チアルートは続けた。「目にもとまらぬ早業で杖を取られて、クリスタルの硬いとこで頭をぶん殴られた。師匠はやっぱり強かったな」

「目にもとまらぬって、オマエそもそも見えねえだろうが」毒気を抜かれたベイズが言わずもがななことを言うと、チアルートはうんうん頷き、「そうなんだよ、師匠、盲人相手に手加減なかったねえ」と、話を締めくくった。

「おれも手加減しない」ベイズはあらためてチアルートの方に腰に腕を巻きつけ、引き寄せながら体の下に引きずり込んだ。

「覚悟しろ」

「する」

「ん」

「んんん」

夜が始まった。

 

 

 

ベイズの胸に耳を寄せて、秘め事のあとのの幸福感にたゆたいながら、チアルートは断片的に脳裏に浮かんでは消えてゆく映像をぼんやりと追った。

ベイズ、私たちはいずれはジェダを離れるような気がするよ。奇妙な仲間たちと出会い、彼らとともに星屑の海をゆく。行く先はどうやらジェダとは正反対の星だ。

（私はその星で死ぬんだろうな）と、チアルートは静かに思った。だが仲間たちは無事なようだ。彼らの死が視えない。ベイズ、おまえの死も視えないよ。

私がいなくなった後、おまえはどう過ごすのだろう。髪を切り、その重いブラスターを捨てて、ひとりで歩んでゆくのだろうか。

それまでに、おまえの心の傷がすっかり癒えているといいな。ベイズ、私はおまえをどこまで癒せるだろう。私自身がおまえの傷だというのに。私が引き込んだ煉獄で、私を癒やし続けてくれたおまえに、私はどこまで応えられるだろう。

時間だけが私達を癒やしてくれるなら、ベイズ、私のこの生の続く限り、いつまでもおまえと過ごしたい。お前に癒され、おまえを癒やし続けたい。

 

自分の耳の下で同じ動悸を打つ男にそれを問うてみたい気が一瞬だけしたが、そんなことはもちろん不要だった。同じ床で同じ想いだという確信に満たされつつ、チアルートは暗闇でひっそりと微笑んだ。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この捏造FFの設定は、ベイズ年齢で下記の通りです。チアルートはマイナス1歳。
> 
> 18歳　チアルート失明・ジェダ陥落  
> 19歳　ベイズ、ジェダを離れる  
> 20歳　チアルート、師父と再開  
> 30歳　ベイズ、ジェダに戻る  
> 33歳　冒頭と最終章  
> 53歳　ローグ・ワン
> 
>  
> 
> ＜おまけのキャスト＞  
> チアルート ... 甄子丹  
> ベイズ ... 姜文  
> 師父 ... 朱旭  
> ジェダの有力者 ... 曾志偉  
> 有力者の若い妻 ... 章子怡  
> ベイズの弟 ... 姜武  
> ベイズの義母 ... 劉暁慶  
> 還俗した学僧 ... 周潤發


End file.
